1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy noisemaking devices and, more particularly, to an improved toy clapper device and method of manufacture which is an improvement over prior art noisemaker devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Noisemaker devices are well known in the art, the purposes for which include providing a child with a noise-producing novelty toy. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 373,150, issued to Zaksenberg and U.S. Design Pat. No. 392,000, issued to Rapp, each of which illustrates a clapper novelty device with an elongate central member and first and second paddle members all in the shape of a hand. The opposing and interengaging surfaces of the central member and paddle members also include raised peripheral rims which provide a percussive sound effect to the device when it is oscillated back and forth.
The shortcomings however to the Zaksenberg and Rapp designs include its inability to provide a sufficient amount of sound from clapping of the paddle portions against the central portion, this being largely due to the ornate "hand" design of the portions. A further shortcoming results from the placement of the clapper members so close to the pivot point defined by the engagement of the paddles to the central member. A further shortcoming results from the reduction on planar surface area of the outwardly facing surfaces of the paddles, this being otherwise desirable for the placement of written or pictorial indicia thereon.
A further example of a noisemaker device is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,517, issued to Kerr et al., which teaches a central body portion and a separate elongate member providing a pair of paddle portions each having a projection extending from an end thereof. The elongate member provided as the paddle portions is folded around the central body portion and the base is received within a separate handle portion. Similar to the Zaksenberg and Rapp designs, Kerr also suffers from the shortcoming of placement of the paddle portions and central portion too close to the pivot point defined by the engagement of the paddles to the central portion.